Consumer devices, such as suction force cleaners having both a suction motor and impeller or fan assembly (e.g., vacuum cleaners), have been limited almost exclusively to corded, AC powered devices. The power required to operate such devices is prohibitive to the development of a cordless vacuum cleaner that is able to provide portability, functionality, and adequate suction force. Attempts have been made to incorporate battery packs into vacuum cleaners. Although some of these attempts have succeeded in reducing vacuum cleaners' dependence on AC power, they have been unable to provide a solution that is adequate among multiple types of devices.